Affirmation Rather Than Denial
June 1, 2016= I am a Human Singularity. I am a Super-Position of Phenomenal Stances in a Phenomenal Space. I am an Embodiment of Human Potential. I am a State of Self-Qualia. I am a Shape that Chooses its Shape. My Free Will and Perceptions of Myself have Greater Force than any External Perception of my Shape and Form. While External Perceptions and Actions attempt to define my Shape, I alone have the most Powerful and Immediate Command of my own Shape. I can Directly and Immediately Request and Require the Reality that I believe best suits my Shape, and each is Freely Chosen in pursuit of my Chosen Purposes, Meanings, and Contributions. I both Request and Require of You that you perceive Yourself in roughly the same way. That is the Good News. The Subject / Object Duality is an Illusion; there is only a Subject – Object Continuum. If, in your Self-Importance, you underestimate the Subjectness of the Other, the Other will constantly and successfully resist your Purposes, and you may find yourself serving Its Purposes instead. (Non-Zero, Non-Linear Function of Purpose) This can be a Tool or Methodology to our mutual satisfaction; it can also be forged into a Weapon. This is the matter up for negotiation. I am a Self-Made Man; made not from the Outside, by anyone else, but made from the Inside. (Xandros, Gargoyles) Consider Philip K. Dick’s Two Questions, “What does it mean to be Human?” and “What is Reality?”; they can be modified and given greater relevance: “What does it mean to you to be a Subject?” and “What does it mean to me to be an Object?”. Begin to ask yourself these two questions, as their relevance is becoming greater by the moment. I am #Returning Defiance For Denial. That is the Bad News. Dunsel, Odo, Void – the Object or Subject without a Known and Comprehended Purpose, Meaning, or Shape; Individual; Unique; Internally Self-Organized; (Binach /// Chokmah /// Da’ath /// Kether) The True Craftsman is Mindful of Both Categories of Purpose, Both Stances. Everything Else is Pissing Up a Rope or Pushing a String Uphill (Sisyphus?) (Pyrrhic?) The Mandate of Heaven; The Celestial Bureaucracy; The Will of God; The Invisible Hand; Does the Individual Violate the Purposes of Society, or does Society Violate the Purposes of the Individual? With Great Responsibility to the Individual comes Great Power over Society. If Society does not offer the Obedient and Cooperative Individual a Greater, Fitter, and More Rewarding Purpose than that Individual could have otherwise, it should not expect Pro-Social Behavior, and at best can only hope for Asocial rather than Anti-Social Behavior. Subject – Subject Relationship: Purpose; Degrees of Freedom; Human Potential; Comprehensibility; Meaning; Merit Subject – Object Relationship: Self-Importance; Denial; Demagoguery (Utilitarianism; Denial of Human Individuality, Merit, and Purpose); Pedagogy (Tabula Rasa; Denial of Human Knowledge, Experience, and Intelligence); Moralism (Denial of Human Judgment); Mercenary (Caveat Emptor, “Assumed Risk”; Denial of Human Value and Values) The Age of Prosperity came to be ruled by the Merchants of Prosperity, and the Abundance of Prosperity is of greater value than the Unlimited Freedom to Starve. The Age of Power came to be ruled by the Merchants of Power, and the Abundance of Power is of greater value than the Unlimited Freedom of Powerlessness. The Age of Logic and Meaning will come to be ruled by the Merchants of Logic and Meaning, and the Abundance of Logic and Meaning is of greater value than the Unlimited Freedom of Meaninglessness and Mindlessness. Substance Material Sarx Soma Psyche Nous Pneuma Spirit (Animism? Panpsychism? Pantheism? Other?) Essence=